Always
by Meghan036
Summary: NEm Story. Nikolas helps Emily through her cancer, but will they get their happily ever after? Or will tragedy strike them once more?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

"Always" By Bon Jovi

This Romeo is bleeding   
But you can see his blood  
It's nothing that some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

Its been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
See I've always been a fighter   
But without you, I'd give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby thats just me

  
And I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always

I'll be there til stars don't shine  
Til the heavens burst  
and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I love you, always

Now the pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some of them made us laugh  
Some of them made us cry  
Why they made have to say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
Touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close  
When he pulls you near  
When says the words you've been meaning to hear  
I wish I was him, with those words of mine  
To say to you til the end of time

And I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always

If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more time  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines  
And yea

I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day

I'll be there til stars don't shine  
Til the heavens burst  
and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I love you, always  
Always


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters nor am I in any way associated with abc.

Story takes place when Emily is in the hospital and is extremly sick and fears she is going to die.

Chapter 1

___________

Nikolas POV

I've been sitting here for hour's maybe even days, waiting to hear any news on Emily's condition. Her family has been visiting her quite frequently so I don't get a lot of time with her. I look up as I hear her hospital room door open and close. It's Monica; she notices me and walks over.

"Is there any change?" I ask. 

"I'm sorry Nikolas she doesn't appear to be getting any better...but you can go she her now is you wish". 

I rise and thank Monica then I slowly approach her room. I knock lightly to see if my angel is awake. When I don't hear a response, I enter. I sit down beside her and take her hand, she looks so delicate and frail like she could break any second. Her eyelids flutter open.

"Nikolas" she mumbles.

"I'm right here Em". "I'm glad your here with me, you give me the strength that I need." She admits 

"Did you rest well" I question.

"Quite well, I dreamed of wonderful times to come. Like our life together". 

"Em are you finally believing that you are going to survive through this?"

"Nikolas you've told me time and time again that I'm going to live through this, and now more then ever I need to believe that." She stated bluntly.

_________

Emily POV

When I woke up he was by my side, just like he's always been. I want to tell him that I really do love him, and that I want this to be a real engagement. But the thought that I might not survive; keeps me from telling him how I really feel. Maybe when this is all over we can have our long awaited happiness. 

"Have you heard anything more from Monica on my condition?"

"I'm sorry Em but there's no change. Maybe we should take this as good news. I mean if you're not getting any worse then it's just a matter of time until you start to recover. Nikolas replied

"I hope your right Nikolas, I really do"

I hear a knock on the door and Monica reenters. She tells Nikolas that he should leave so I can get some rest. I say good bye to Nikolas and they both leave. I am alone once more. Hopefully I'll dream more of my Prince.

___________

Nikolas POV 

So here I am back in the waiting room until I can see her again. I wanted nothing more then to wrap my arms around her and never let go. But I know if I tell her how I feel she'll push me away just like she did to Zander. She needs me I know that, but she won't let me in. She doesn't want to break my heart if she doesn't survive. No matter what I will never leave her whether she wants me to or not. I will love her til the end of time.


End file.
